


Quartz

by shxleav



Series: CHRYSALIS: Anything in the Process of Developing [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Bahasa Tidak Baku, Catmong rise!!, Intinya 4 orang ini (Jinhyuk Yohan Byungchan Sejin) adalah mad scientists, M/M, Mad Scientists
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Wooseok tertawa pelan saat melihat Sejin memasang wajah bodoh, "membawa Jinhyuk adalah misi negara, membawa lo ikut serta adalah misi pribadi gue."
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: CHRYSALIS: Anything in the Process of Developing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Quartz

Kata orang-orang, untuk menjadi bawahannya seorang profesor Hwang Minhyun di departemen persenjataan, pintar saja tidak cukup. Setidaknya otaknya harus setengah sinting untuk bisa tetap bisa tertawa di tengah banyaknya proyek rahasia dari level 1 sampai level 10 yang datangnya tidak tahu diri. Jadi bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau memilih masuk divisi ini sama dengan menanda tangani kontrak seumur hidup untuk dicap aneh oleh masyarakat, mencari jodoh lebih sulit daripada mengendalikan rangkaian fisi nuklir dan uang yang tidak ada harganya karena di rekening angka nolnya sudah lelah untuk dihitung.

Jadi Sejin sebenarnya juga bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri saat diberikan pilihan untuk mengabdi sebagai petugas sipil, mengabdi pada militer atau mengabdi kepada ilmu pengetahuan, dia memilih ilmu pengetahuan. Bertanya-tanya dari semua Departemen yang berhubungan dengan ilmu pengetahuan, kenapa bisa tersasar di Departemen sains dan industri? Kenapa dari Departemen ini pula, Sejin dimasukkan ke divisi yang hikerakinya paling tinggi, divisi persenjataan?

"Sejin! Lo masuk sini juga ya?!"

Sapa Jinhyuk sembari tertawa dan merangkulnya untuk berkumpul di aula. Salah satu temannya di akademi militer dan paling terkenal karena kegilaanya. Apa saja bisa dijadikan senjata penghancur kalau di tangan Jinhyuk dan satu-satunya manusia di bumi ini yang bisa mengendalikannya hanyalah Seungyoun.

Masalahnya Seungyoun katanya di Angkatan Udara. Jadi siapa yang bisa di andalkan untuk tidak mengubah tempat kerja mereka jadi tempat kejadian perkara karena Jinhyuk kemungkinan 99% meledakkannya karena tindakannya?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Sejin pusing.

"Loh, Sejin masuk ke divisi kita juga?" Sapaan itu membuat Sejin menoleh dan teman sekamarnya selama di akademi militer menatapnya heran. "Gue pikir lo bakalan ambil sipil?"

Sejin juga bingung menjelaskan keberadaanya di sini karena berasal asal pilihnya.

"Wah gila lo semua ya, reunian kaga ngajak gue." Protesan Yohan itu membuat Sejin memandang langit-langit ruangan dan dia mendengar lelaki itu berdebat dengan Byungchan soal kacang merah kenapa harus disebut sebagai protein dari tanah, serandom itu.

Jika Tuhan itu nyata, Sejin hanya meminta kewarasannya dijaga karena dia berada dalam lingkaran orang-orang paling sinting di angkatannya. Karena Sejin sangat menyakini bahwa penempatannya di divisi ini salah dan dia secara sukarela menukar kehidupan yang normal untuk menjadi pengasuh orang-orang yang otaknya sebelas dua belas dengan psikomaniak.

* * *

Waktu profesor Hwang Minhyun bertanya siapa saja yang mau ikut ke Pyongyang, Jinhyuk dan Yohan langsung angkat tangan dengan semangat. Mana Yohan pakai 2 tangannya dan dilambaikan ke kiri ke kanan, seolah mereka sedang berada di konser. Tadinya Sejin agak sedikit lega saat Byungchan tidak mengangkat tangannya karena kalau tiga orang ini dalam satu tim, otomatis Sejin secara tidak tertulis juga harus ikutan karena yang bisa mengendalikan kelakuan mereka untuk mengingatkan nyawa cuma ada satu.

Yah, kecuali sudah ada penemuan yang bisa membuat nyawa cadangan secepat mengeluarkan kartu uno yang tambah 4.

Oke, sepertinya otak Sejin sudah mulai agak geser sedikit karena kelamaan main bersama tiga orang ini setengah tahun belakangan.

"Chan, lo takut ya?" Suara Jinhyuk itu membuat Sejin melotot dan menyesal tidak mengantongi penemuannya berupa pulpen yang bisa menghasilkan tenaga listrik untuk efek kejut. Lumayanlah untuk membuat Jinhyuk diam sesaat dengan membuatnya pingsan. "Ini cuma pertemuan biasa, gak akan ada yang berani ungkit pendidikan lo yang cuma SMA, tapi bisa kerja di bawah profesor Hwang, mengalahkan ratusan orang yang kuliah S2."

Byungchan tidak menjawab dan jantung Sejin sudah bekerja tidak karuan. Benar-benar sudah seperti dihadapkan hidup dan matinya hanya dari pilihan Byungchan. Namun, sebelah tangan Byungchan yang terangkat perlahan membuat Sejin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

Tidak mau melihat sebelah tangannya juga ikut terangkat karena apa Sejin punya pilihan untuk menolak kalau nantinya detik-detik terakhir dimasukkan ke dalam tim ini? Jadi lebih baik Sejin suka rela saja sejak awal.

"Jin, kok lo ikutan angkat tangan juga?" Byungchan bertanya seolah benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sejin.

"Bacot lo!"

* * *

Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan sekarang memang sedang dalam masa transisi untuk menjadi negara Korea. Pelatihan militer yang dijalani Sejin satu setengah tahun yang lalu sebenarnya hanyalah antisipasi jika Korea Utara tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan mengumumkan untuk melanjutkan perang yang sudah terlalu lama masa istirahatnya.

Jadi saat Jinhyuk, Yohan, Byungchan, Sejin dan Mingkyu yang tadinya baru mau menemui profesor Hwang Minhyun di ruang rapat di Kementrian Pertahanan Korea Utara malah berakhir diculik saat berada di lobi hotel, tidak ada yang panik.

Ralat, Minkyu tampak sedikit takut.

"Chan, simpan itu. Nanti bisa kita pakai, tapi bukan sekarang." Perkataan Jinhyuk kepada Byungchan saat memasukkan tangannya di saku jas laboratorium, membuat Sejin juga mengeluarkan tangannya dari sakunya.

Karena bukan cuma Byungchan saja yang membawa senjata meski sudah dilarang oleh profesor Hwang Minhyun, Sejin juga membawanya. Cuma ya namanya ilmuan, senjata mereka pastinya tidak berbentuk senjata pada umumnya.

Sejin tidak tahu mereka melewati apa saja, karena natanya ditutupi kain hitam. Namun, saat matanya dibuka, mereka berada di tempat yang sepertinya laboratorium. Meski keadaan di sana banyak debunya. Entah penculik mereka mengatakan apa, karena bahasa Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan itu sangatlah berbeda.

"Eh ada kartu. Main gaplek yuk." Bukan Kim Yohan namanya kalau di situasi serius malah sempat mengajak main. "Sejin, sini. Makin banyak yang main makin seru."

Mereka berlima duduk melingkar dan salah satu dari penyandera mereka menghampiri dengan wajah galak, entah berkata apa. Anehnya, Yohan bisa membalas perkataanya sembari tersenyum dan kemudian orang itu pergi dan lelaki itu menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Nah, gapleknya mau jumlahnya berapa nih? Tujuh gimana?"

"Yohan," panggil Sejin ragu, "lo kok bisa ngomong sama mereka?"

"Oh, pengurus rumah gue dulunya orang korut. Belajar deh gue bahasa sini dari dia."

Sejin memilih percaya, karena meski Yohan kelakuannya seperti itu, dia tidak pernah bohong. Main beberapa kali dan Yohan selalu kalah. Saat Yohan dihampiri lagi oleh dua orang sekaligus dan entah mengatakan apa, lelaki itu melirik dengan wajah galaknya. Membuat keduanya mundur teratur dan Yohan kembali memandang mereka.

Yohan biar kelakuan kayak pelawak daripada ilmuan, tapi jangan pernah membuatnya marah kalau masih sayang nyawa. Karena pernah kejadian Yohan membuat penyusup dari negara Cina hampir meregang nyawa lantaran membuatnya jatuh saat orang itu berlari di lorong dan makanan yang dipegangnya jatuh. Orang-orang kira, Yohan begitu karena sadar dia penyusup yang mengambil file salah satu proyek level 10 yang sedang dikerjakan.

Usut demi usut, ternyata Yohan begitu karena makanannya dari Hangyul.

"Mana gue peduli dia mau maling sejuta proyek sekali pun. Makanannya dari Hangyul gue jatuh!!"

Oh saja kalau ini. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Yohan naksir Hangyul (kecuali Hangyulnya sendiri).

"Ah gue kalah mulu. Pake cheat ya kalian?!"

"Lo pikir ini the sims pake motherlode?" Sahut Jinhyuk sewot. "Udahan mainnya, ayo."

Tumben Jinhyuk galak?

Terus ayo apaan?

"Jin, boleh dong gue buat peledak dengan daya maksimal?"

"Yaudah kalo bahannya ada."

Lima menit kemudian, Sejin cuma bisa senyum template yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya kalau melihat Jinhyuk, Yohan serta Byungchan membuat ulah dan Minkyu bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Jinhyuk cuma modal kartu gaplek dan menyerang leher penyanderanya. Jangan salah, paper cut itu lebih sakit dari luka biasa dan daerah yang diserang Jinhyuk itu kalau posisinya benar, lawannya bisa kehabisan darah dalam 1 menit.

Yohan ternyata malah bawa relover … apa revolver ya? Sejin agak bego mengingat nama senjata soalnya. Sama Yohan bawa pisau kecil-kecil yang entah bagaimana caranya tidak terdeteksi keberadaanya saat main gaplek tadi, padahal dia banyak gerak heboh.

Byungchan mengeluarkan alat yang mirip seperti tongkat kejut, kalau saja fungsinya bukan untuk membelokkan peluru yang ditembakkan ke arah mereka untuk kembali ke pistol yang digunakan.

"Sejin, mana senjata lo!" Byungchan menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang apa pun. "Gak usah ngelak, gue tahu lo bawa sesuatu."

"Laser doang."

"Light saber bukan? Yang itu tuh lo gambar di kertas."

"Cuma gak yakin bakalan aman," Sejin mengambil yang ada di kantongnya dan memberikan pada Byungchan, "soalnya masih belum ketemu rumus buat mengendalikan kekuatan lasernya atau berapa lama ketahanannya."

"Nah, kebetulan kita bisa uji coba dan gak akan dituntut pidana kalau ada yang mati." Byungchan menekan tombol di silinder kecil dan keluar cahaya yang panjangnya sekitar 1 meter. "Hitam banget nih?"

"Soalnya yakin orang gila yang ngetes pertama kali pasti lo."

"Aww my sweet roomate," tawa Byungchan dan melemparkan tongkat elektrik ke arah Sejin, "titip anak gue."

Jadi kalau tidak sampai lima menit setelahnya, banyak potongan tubuh yang bertebaran, kolam darah yang membuat bau amis di ruangan ini tercium kuat dan ketiga temannya jas labnya banyak bercak darah, Sejin cuma bisa pasang senyum template yang biasa diperlihatkannya kalau sedang mengawasi mereka.

Karena setelah Sejin sadari, meski ketiga temannya ini lebih pintar darinya, mereka jadi terkordinasi untuk membuat sesuatu yang lebih baik atau kekacauan yang lebih dari yang bisa dibayangkan berdasarkan arahan Sejin.

Jadi sebenarnya … apa Sejin juga psikomaniak seperti mereka?

"K-kak Sejin…," cicitan itu membuat Sejin ingat kalau di belakangnya ada Minkyu yang baru masuk divisi persenjataan bulan ini, lulusan dari akademi militer di Daegu, "apa kita bakalan digantung sama pemerintah?"

"Tenang aja," Sejin menghadap Minkyu dan menepuk puncak kepala lelaki itu pelan sembari tersenyum, "tiga orang itu terlalu berharga buat digantung mati."

"Tapi...."

"Jadi, palingan cuma dijeblosin ke dalam laboratorium untuk menangani beberapa proyek level sepuluh." Sejin melihat sekitarnya dan mengambil beberapa hal yang sekiranya bisa digunakan sebagai bahan peledak. Lalu menatap Minkyu sembari tersenyum yang dikhususkan untuk menyambut orang baru. "Kim Minkyu, selamat datang di divisi persenjataan. Maaf ya baru masuk sudah melihat kegilaanya kami. Percaya deh, biasanya bisa lebih gila lagi kalau tidak ingat undang-undang nyawa cuma ada satu."

Minkyu merinding melihat senyuman Sejin. Lalu, Minkyu semakin mempertanyakan kenapa ada kumpulan manusia seperti ini digaji oleh pemerintah? Melihat keempat orang ini membuat bom untuk meledakkan dinding laboratorium dengan pemicunya adalah flash kamera yang digunakan untuk selfie bersama.

"Say kimchi ya gaes!" Seru Sejin dan menarik Minkyu untuk bergabung. "Satu … dua…."

"KIMCHI!!!"

Bam! Ledakan pun tercipta dan Jinhyuk menyimpan HP di kantongnya, lalu berjalan di depan untuk mengecek keadaan. Mereka berempat mengikuti dan Sejin malas melihat sekitar karena kebanyakan seperti adegan drama salah kasting.

Seperti Jinhyuk yang dipeluk Seungyoun.

Seperti Yohan yang malah ketawa bodoh saat Hangyul mengomel entah apa itu sembari berkaca pinggang.

Seperti Byungchan yang malah sibuk sendiri menekan-nekan silinder light saber miliknya yang lasernya sudah tidak keluar lagi. Padahal di depannya ada jenderal Seungwoo yang menanyakan keadaannya, tidak melihat niat Byungchan merespon balik.

Bohong kalau Sejin tidak sirik melihat adegan ketiga teman gilanya itu disamperin sama seseorang karena merasa khawatir akan keadaanya. Padahal yang paling waras di lingkaran pertemannya ini Sejin. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengampirinya seperti mereka bertiga?

* * *

Gara-gara penyanderaan waktu itu, Sejin yang paling terkena dampaknya.

Soalnya Jinhyuk kalau ditanya malah intro penjelasan sejarah kartu tercipta dari ribuan tahun lalu sampai bisa ada namanya gaplek dan keburu Wakil Menteri Pertahanan pusing.

"Sudah, panggil yang selanjutnya!"

"Loh, ini baru mau masuk bagian serunya."

Kalau Yohan lain lagi, malah mengajak tebak-tebakan dulu yang menggunakan aljabar dan kalau belum bisa mecahin angka yang dibuatnya, jangan harap dia mau buka mulut.

"Kamu pikir saya punya waktu buat tebak-tebakan begini?!"

"Aokwkwkwk, udah menyerah ya? Padahal abis ini ceritanya mulai seru kalau berhasil nebak."

Byungchan malah singkat, padat dan nyelekit.

"Apa tidak salah bertanya sama anak lulusan SMA soal rangkaian kejadian yang menggunakan kumpulan metode sains untuk melarikan diri?"

Jadi Sejin yang bisa diharapkan memberikan penjelasan. Membuat laporan sedetail-detailnya sebanyak seribu halaman yang membuatnya sakit punggung dan setiap hari selama sebulan setelahnya, jadi berlangganan di pijat refleksi setiap pulang kerja. Belum lagi mengawasi ketiga teman-temannya untuk tidak membuat bawahannya melakukan aksi berbahaya, mengawasi bawahannya sendiri untuk tidak macam-macam dengan proyek yang diberikan oleh pemerintah dan rasa-rasanya Sejin sudah menyerah untuk mencari cinta.

Boro-boro kepikiran mencari orang untuk berbagi kehangatan di ranjang, masih ingat makan 3x sehari sudah bersyukur. Meski daerah gamma memiliki kantin terbaik, tetap saja Sejin harus mengawasi ini dan itu agar semuanya berjalan dengan benar.

Lalu, ada kabar asisten Jinhyuk cuti melahirkan. Sejin sudah siap mengajukan diri sebagai asisten karena takut orang yang menggantikan posisi itu bisa langsung membuat janji ke dokter psikiatri militer karena tidak tahan dengan pikiran Jinhyuk yang aneh, ajaib dan nyata adanya.

Mana bertepatan dengan satu tim ilmuan terbaik dari Korea Utara dikirimkan ke tempat mereka dalam rangka untuk menyakinkan bahwa mereka benar-benar serius untuk menginginkan bersatunya dua negara menjadi negara Korea.

"Halo semua, nama saya Kim Wooseok. Saya salah satu dari beberapa ilmuan Korea Utara yang dikirim kemari untuk membantu negara Korea berkembang menjadi terdepan."

Sejin merasa waspada, karena masih teringat penyanderaan bulan lalu. Apalagi orang yang namanya Wooseok ini ketua tim dari Korea Utara dan lagi, entah kenapa tampang timnya terlihat terlalu waras untuk berada di sini. Seperti bukan ilmuan yang cocok hidup di lingkungan yang dikasih proyek level sepuluh malah tiup terompet dan twerking karena saking bahagianya.

"Sejin," panggil Byungchan yang tidak direspon olehnya, "Jin, lo serius amat lihatin Wooseok? Naksir?"

Kemudian jangan salahkan ada sepatu yang melayang ke kepala Byungchan dan bonus teriakan, "cepat pungut dan pasangin di kaki gue!"

Tidak sadar saja Sejin kalau kelakuannya itu justru memancing perhatian Wooseok. Melihat Sejin yang berantem dengan Byungchan di belakang sana dan audience di ruangan sepertinya sudah maklum sampai merasa tidak peduli. Namanya divisi persenjataan, kelakuannya tidak aneh-aneh, bukanlah hari yang normal.

"Jadi … apa ada yang ditanyakan kepada kami?" Suara Wooseok itu membuat Byungchan bersyukur karena tidak jadi mau dibuat Sejin sebagai pepes manusia menggunakan jas laboratorium. "Kalau tidak ada, saya boleh nanya?"

Sejin melihat ke panggung dan entah kenapa, Wooseok seperti menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

Mau nanya apaan?

"Toko skincare Nature Republic di mana ya?"

Satu ruangan hening, bahkan profesor Hwang Minhyun cuma bisa memasang senyuman. Lalu semua orang segera menoleh ke arah Sejin karena lelaki itu tidak sadar mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya.

"Emangnya Korut ada jual skincare?"

Wooseok hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Kabar baiknya, tim dari Korea Utara ternyata cuma jaga image aja pasang wajah anak baik-baik waktu memperkenalkan diri. Ternyata sama saja kelakuan miringnya dengan orang-orang di divisi persenjataan.

Kabar buruknya, kepala tim mereka menjadi asisten Jinhyuk. Mana sekarang mereka seringkali makan berdua dan Sejin jadi curiga. Biasanya Jinhyuk kalau makan siang selalu semeja dengan Sejin, Yohan dan Byungchan. Semenjak ada asisten barunya itu, mereka seperti terlupakan.

"Apa naksir Jinhyuk ya?" Yohan menyeletuk sembari memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan lainnya memainkan HP. "Ya Jinhyuk ganteng sih, kalo mulutnya gak membacot."

"Whoa, Hangyul mau lo buang?!" Byungchan heboh, lagu mengaduh karena dihantam Yohan pakai HP. "Woi! Kepala gue ini mahal ya, jangan main hantam!"

"Belum upgrade asuransinya jadi sepuluh juta dollar, gak pantas teriak mahal."

"YA DARIPADA LO, HANGYUL DI ASURANSIIN DUA PULUH JUTA DOLLAR!"

"Namanya suami, ya harus diproteksi lah. Yakali kalo dia kenapa-kenapa gue mau dia masuk kelas satu? Super VVIP lah." Yohan menyahut, lalu melirik Byungchan. "Daripada lo, diem-diem asuransiin Seungwoo padahal status aja gak punya? Masih mendingan gue, ngasih proteksi karena bukti cinta."

Sejin pura-pura budek aja mendengar perdebatan keduanya. Namun, Sejin mencoba membayangkan kalau Jinhyuk ada di meja ini bakalan mengatakan apa ya? Mungkin….

"Kalau Seungyoun gak bakalan gue asuransiin sepeser pun," suara Jinhyuk membuat Sejin terlonjak, lalu menyipitkan matanya karena Wooseok memilih duduk di sampingnya, padahal sebelahnya Byungchan atau Yohan masih kosong, "karena kalo gue asuransiin, ntar mikir kalo mati gapapa. Masih ada duit duka buat nyeka air mata gue."

"Bilang aja lo pelit," sahut Byungchan, "atau posesif buat nyuruh dia tetap hidup."

"Yaiya, gak boleh mati duluan sebelum gue."

"Yakali dia rela lo mati, Hyuk." Sahut Sejin dan menyadari mangkok nasinya Jinhyuk ada jagungnya. "Sejak kapan lo bisa makan nasi jagung? Kita apa disuruh kerja rodi nyingkirin jagungnya?!"

"Gue lempar lo pake HP kalo iya." Yohan sudah ancang-ancang melempar HP dan Jinhyuk ketawa.

"Kaga elah, gue makanin kok."

Byungchan keselek telur, Yohan memuncratkan sodanya dan Sejin yang tadinya mau menyuap tahu pedas ke mulutnya, melirik Jinhyuk curiga.

"Loh … loh kenapa gue ditodong senjata sama kalian?!" Jinhyuk panik saat Sejin, Yohan dan Byungchan mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dari sakunya. Sejin light saber yang sudah disempurnakan, Yohan dengan revolver dan Byungchan dengan tongkat kejut yang berbentuk pulpen. "Ini cuma jagung."

"NGAKU GAK LO SIAPA?!"

Wooseok diam-diam tertawa puas dalam hati melihat empat orang di meja ini bertikai karena perkara jagung. Apalagi saat Jinhyuk menyeret namanya karena alasan bisa makan jagung, Wooseok memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu.

* * *

Karena perkara nasi jagung itu, akhirnya setiap makan siang mereka jadi makan berlima. Sejin awalnya masa bodoh dengan keberadaan Wooseok, sampai suatu hari di mana Jinhyuk tidak keluar laboratorium karena katanya otaknya sedang bekerja maksimal. Yohan yang tidak menampakkan diri sejak tadi pagi yang dari chat, katanya lagi manjain pacarnya dan sebelum mengotori histori chatnya dengan penjelasan kotornya, Sejin langsung bilang titip salam untuk Hangyul. Byungchan malah ke daerah alpha karena katanya ada proyek yang berhubungan dengan angkatan udara, meski agak diragukan karena siapa yang bis menjamin itu bukanlah kedok untuk ketemu Seungwoo?

"Kayaknya banyak tempat kosong deh," Sejin sadar sekali kalau tiap makan siang, Wooseok selalu memilih duduk di sampingnya padahal banyak tempat lain yang kosong, "ngapain pilih sebelah gue?"

"Karena ini bagian dari misi gue." Wooseok sudah bisa lo-gue karena kebanyakan bergaul di meja penuh dengan kegilaan ini. Padahal awal-awal kaku banget pake saya-sayaan.

"Selamat misi lo sukses," Sejin juga malas bergeser tempat dan mulai makan, "lo dinotis gue."

"Siapa bilang misi gue dinotis sama lo?"

Sekarang gantian Sejin yang memandangi Wooseok, bingung.

"Misi gue membawa Jinhyuk ke Pyonyang dan mengembangkan senjata nuklir."

"Tahu gak, lo baru aja melakukan hal yang bodoh dengan ngasih tahu misi lo ke gue?" Sejin menatap Wooseok sinis. "Gimana kalau gue ngomong ke Jinhyuk dan lo gagal?"

"Enggak akan," Wooseok tersenyum miring dan menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "karena gue sengaja melakukannya biar lo juga bisa gue bawa ke Pyonyang."

Kalau Jinhyuk, maka Sejin mengerti. Otaknya memang seencer itu dan background pendidikan Jinhyuk adalah profesor di bidang nuklir. Cuma kalau Sejin juga di bawa, apa tidak salah? Rasa-rasanya lebih berguna bawa Yohan dan Byungchan daripada Sejin.

"Kenapa diam, Sejin?"

"Mikir, gunanya gue dibawa ke Pyonyang buat apaan?"

"Karena itu misi pribadi gue," Wooseok tertawa pelan saat melihat Sejin memasang wajah bodoh, "membawa Jinhyuk adalah misi negara, membawa lo ikut serta adalah misi pribadi gue."

"Ha?"

"Gue mau kenalin ke orang tua gue dan bilang mau nikah sama lo."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sejin mengamuk dengan menggunakan senjatanya. Meja makan yang malang terpotong menjadi dua karena Sejin menggunakan light saber-nya untuk menyerang Wooseok. Tentu saja lelaki itu bisa menghindar dengan cepat dan membuat laser di light saber itu hancur dengan alatnya.

"Sejin, sepertinya lo harus mulai kerja keras membuat light saber yang tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh gue." Wooseok tertawa dan sempat-sempatnya mengacak pelan rambut Sejin. "Soalnya gue gak suka punya suami bego."

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU NIKAH SAMA LO?!"

Sejin emosi sendiri dan sudah siap menerima surat peringatan dari profesor Hwang Minhyun di meja kerjanya. Membuat gelar sebagai manusia tidak pernah membuat masalah (yang ngomong-ngomong ada piagamnya di kantornya) resmi tercoreng.

Mana besoknya saat makan siang, Wooseok masih tetap duduk di sampingnya dan Jinhyuk yang biasanya kepekaanya mencapai nol soal romansa di sekitarnya malah nyeletuk, "kalau gue perhatikan sekarang ya, Wooseok sama Sejin cocok juga ya? Sama-sama kalem gitu, gak kayak kita yang blangsakan."

"Kita?" Byungchan mendelik sinis. "Lo aja kali. Gue kalem kalo gak ketemu kalian."

"Kalem apaan?" Yohan tersenyum jahil. "Kemaren gue dengar, Sejin mengamuk di kantin dan teriak-teriak gak mau nikah di depan Wooseok."

Kali ini Byungchan dan Jinhyuk menatap Sejin dengan tidak percaya. Teman mereka paling kalem ini bisa mengamuk juga?

"Beneran lo ngamuk, Jin?" Tanya Jinhyuk dengan muka linglungnya, seolah informasi yang Yohan katakan tadi menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya. "Hoax kan? Mulut Yohan kan gabisa dipercaya."

"Gue bukan Tuhan, tapi pantang bohong soal Sejin!"

Byungchan dengan mulut embernya malah menyebarkan fakta yang didapatkannya waktu main truth or dare saat masih di akademi militer. "Gue pikir lo senang ada yang ngajakin nikah. Kan katanya kepengen dilamar dalam situasi tidak terduga?"

Sejin cuma bisa memasang senyum template dan tangannya yang memegang sendok makannya berisikan sup, gemetar. Wooseok melihatnya hanya tertawa dan rasanya Sejin ingin memotong kepala lelaki itu, kalau tidak ingat sekarang negara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan belum bersatu.

Kalau Wooseok mati di tangannya dan terjadi perang, Sejin yang bisa disalahkan dua negara. Apalagi kalau alasannya cuma secemen kesal karena diajak menikah.

* * *

Jam 3 pagi di hari Sabtu, Sejin baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Bekerja di laboratorium itu menyenangkan, tetapi menuliskan laporannya lain cerita. Apalagi Sejin tipikal anak yang selalu memeriksa berkali-kali, mengecek tanda baca yang bahkan mungkin tidak dipedulikan oleh para boomer yang duduk menjadi atasannya. Matanya sudah setengah tertutup dan kesadarannya sudah sisa setengah. Jadi saat menabrak seseorang, Sejin hanya menundukkan kepala dan bergumam maaf yang tidak jelas.

"Lo kacau banget," suara yang familiar tidak Sejin respon karena dia sudah mengantuk dan aroma samar yang diciumnya justru membuatnya mendekat, "suka sama aromanya?"

"Hmm."

Sejin semakin mendekat dan merasa keningnya menabrak sesuatu. Lalu merasa kepalanya diusap pelan yang membuatnya menggosokkan keningnya di entah apalah itu, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang dirajut.

"Ayo pulang."

Setelah itu, Sejin tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu bangun tidur, ruangan asing dan sinar matahari cukup terang masuk ke dalam. Kepala Sejin bukan berada di bantal dan takut-takut, dia melihat apa yang menjadi alas tidurnya.

Wooseok, tengah tertidur dan bibirnya setengah terbuka. Sejin berada di dada lelaki itu dan baru mau kabur dengan menggerakkan kepalanya, ada tangan yang mengusap pelan rambutnya.

"Lanjutin aja tidurnya, ntar aja ngamuk-ngamuknya."

Kepala Sejin berteriak untuk segera pergi, matanya sialnya malah perlahan mulai tertutup dan di antara sadar dan tidak, dia merasakan kepalanya tetap di usap.

"Selamat tidur, Sejin. Mimpi indah."

Gara-gara ketiduran di dekapannya Wooseok, seorang Sejin jadi serba salah di dekat lelaki itu. Kalau menghindar, Sejin tidak merasa berbuat salah. Kalau ketemu, bawaanya mau kabur karena malu mengingat kebiasaanya kalau sudah di antara sadar dan tidak bakalan menduselkan kepalanya ke dada terdekat.

Dulu sih Byungchan yang jadi korbannya karena dari akademi militer sampai seminggu yang lalu, mereka masih satu apartemen. Cuma sekarang Byungchan tinggal sama Seungwoo dan biasanya orang-orang dari divisi persenjataan mana boleh hidup di luar apartemen yang telah disediakan pemerintah. Takut membahayakan masyarakat karena isi pikiran orang-orang divisi ini rata-rata yang muda, berani dan berbahaya.

Cuma kalau pacarnya salah satu jenderal di angkatan udara, kayaknya peraturan bisa dinego seperti belanja ke pasar.

"Jin, beli SK II modelan ini di mana sih?" Jinhyuk, tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, main nyelonong masuk ke kantornya tanpa memberi kabar dulu lewat chat kalau mau datang. Untung teman dan sudah biasa kalau Jinhyuk, Yohan dan Byungchan yang barbar kalau ke kantornya. "Modelannya ini nih."

"Sejak kapan lo suka skincare?" Sejin menatap Jinhyuk heran. "Kayaknya juga agak gak mungkin ini buat Seungyoun. Jangan-jangan buat selingkuhan lo ya?"

"Sembarangan," kepala Sejin dikeplak, "Wooseok nanya ini ke gue. Satu-satunya orang yang gue kenal mengerti soal dunia skincare kan lo."

Sejin mengusap kepalanya dan mengamati gambar yang diperlihatkan oleh Jinhyuk. Tidak mungkin temannya ini datang tanpa riset, berarti dia sudah berusaha sebisanya untuk mendapatkan cara membeli barang yang ada di gambar itu.

"Kirim ke HP gue."

"Kan gue nanya belinya di mana?"

"Lo mau gue tolong kaga?" Sejin bersedekap. "Kalo lo mau, kirim."

Jinhyuk menurut saja, lalu pergi tanpa pamit karena ada telpon dari Wooseok yang marah-marah karena ditinggal di laboratorium tanpa pamit. Kebiasaan Jinhyuk yang memang seringnya tidak pamit kalau pergi ke mana pun. Sejin melihat foto produk SK II yang dikirim Jinhyuk, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Halo kak, SK II emang ada launching produk baru? Iya … iya sorry kemaren gue gak datang pas launching, ketiduran. Bisa kirimkan satu set gak ke apartemen?"

Sejin pasrah mendengar rentetan pertanyaan kakak perempuannya yang bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba mau dikirimkan produk SK II padahal jelas-jelas kulitnya tidak cocok menggunakan itu. Juga tahu, kalau menelepon kakaknya juga artinya harus mendengarkan masalah tidak berguna seperti saham keluarganya di perusahaan kosmetik turun nol koma sekian gara-gara pesaing atau malah Sejin disuruh keluar dari pekerjannya untuk membantu perusahaan keluarganya dengan kepintarannya.

Masalahnya, Sejin sudah tidak yakin bisa bertindak normal di dalam laboratorium komersial karena terlalu banyak terpapar proyek rahasia pemerintah yang seringnya memaksa kewarasan untuk berada di belakang pengingat nyawa cuma ada satu.

* * *

Wooseok sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba di depannya ada tas kertas yang sangat besar dan berlogo SK II. Melihat siapa yang meletakkannya, Wooseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apaan nih?"

"Kata Jinhyuk lo nyari ini."

"Seingat gue, cuma nanya belinya di mana? Gak minta dibeliin." Wooseok tersenyum miring kepada Sejin. "Atau gue ketinggalan berita kalau lo akhinya jatuh ke pesona gue?"

"SEMBARANGAN!" Sejin menyahut galak dan Wooseok tergelak. "Lo mau cari ke semua toko yang ada di Korea juga kaga akan ada sekarang, baru launching bulan depan."

"Dan cara lo bisa ngedapatinnya?"

"Apa gunanya jadi orang yang punya gelar harus mewarisi kerajaan kosmetik keluarga gue kalau dapatin itu aja gak bisa?" Sejin melengos. "Cuma kayanya gue bakalan lepas sih gelar itu."

Wooseok tahu fakta itu, karena dia memang mencari tahu Sejin sampai hal paling sepele sekali pun. Namun, sepertinya fakta kalau Sejin pewaris perusahaan kosmetik terbesar di Korea tidaklah penting untuk diingat oleh orang-orang di divisi ini atau malah tidak ada yang tahu? Entahlah, Wooseok juga tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Makasih," kata Wooseok sebelum Sejin pergi dari ruangannya, "gue harus ganti dengan apa?"

Wooseok sudah ekspetasi kalau Sejin bakalan menyahut galak untuk tidak usah dipikirkan. Bukan untuk mendengarkan, "pakai cara yang normal buat deketin gue dan membawa gue ke Pyonyang."

Setelah Sejin pergi dan Wooseok terdiam, dia tertawa. Tidak menyadari Jinhyuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya, sampai wajah yang biasanya menampakkan ekspresi kekanakan itu berkata, "Seok, berapa lama kontrak buat pengembangan nuklir? Gue taken."

Kenapa jadi misi Wooseok mendadak semudah ini?

Apa ini perangkap?

Apalagi tidak ada adabnya Yohan masuk ke ruangannya sembari berseru, "bangsat ya lo, proyekan seru bukannya ngajak-ngajak gue!"

"Hangyul gimana, bro?"

"Alah, sebelum ketemu gue bisa hidup aja dia. Jadi cuma kepisah jarak gak bakalan masalah."

Belum juga Wooseok bereaksi, pintu kantornya dibuka dengan kekuatan tidak kira-kira dan ternyata Byungchan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan Wooseok pikir ini pasti karena….

"EH, KALO MAU PERGI TUH AJAK-AJAK! ENAK AJA GUE DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN DI SINI BUAT JAGAIN KARYAWAN KALIAN BERDUA."

"Tinggal aja Hyuk, kaga butuh kita bayi gede di Pyonyang."

"HEH!" Byungchan mendelik sinis ke arah Yohan. "Masih ada gunanya gue ya daripada lo yang kerjaanya buat bawahan lo jadi romusha kalo bad mood."

Misinya Wooseok hanya membuat Jinhyuk mau mengembangkan senjata nuklir secara sukarela. Kenyataanya, Wooseok malah bisa membawa satu komplotan paling pintar sekaligus paling gila beserta pawangnya.

"Gaes," suara Wooseok membuat perdebatan semuanya terhenti dan ketiganya memandangnya, "yakin pacar kalian gak akan marah?"

"Gue gak punya pacar tuh." Jinhyuk mengatakannya tampak tidak niat.

"Pacar gue mah mandiri, gak bakalan drama." Yohan memang kalau urusan banggain pacarnya nomor 1.

"Butuh jarak gue dari pacar. Mabok tiap hari ngurusin laki yang ngalahin manjanya kucing." Byungchan melirik Yohan. "Harusnya kita tukaran pacar aja deh, Yohan. Lo kan suka sama yang manja-manja."

Jangan salahkan beberapa detik setelah itu Yohan keluarin revolver dan Byungchan refleks keluarin light saber punya Sejin yang lupa dikembalikan karena tidak terima pacarnya mau ditikung.

"Ngomong sekali lagi lo kalau mau mati di sini!"

"Woi, gue kan cuma ngomongin kenyataan. Bukan mau nikung, anjing!"

Ah, sudahlah. Wooseok harus mulai membiasakan diri punya tim di Pyongyang sana yang modelan senggol bacok begini. Juga memang keputusannya untuk menargetkan Sejin sejak awal selain Jinhyuk memang tepat, karena tidak lama kemudian ada dua sepatu yang melayang ke kepala Yohan dan Byungchan serta teriakan, "simpen gak senjata kalian dan cepetan bawa sini! Pasangin jangan lupa!"

Lee Sejin, kalau mendekatimu dengan cara normal, mungkin Wooseok masih sanggup mengiyakan. Cuma kalau membawamu ke Pyongyang dengan cara normal, sepertinya Wooseok tidak punya kontrol untuk melakukannya, karena tahu ujungnya akan ikut dengan suka rela kalau sudah keadaanya seperti ini.

* * *

"Baru tahu gue kalau masih dalam masa pengembangan proyek boleh nikah," celetuk Sejin saat mendapatkan undangan pernikahan Seungwoo dan Byungchan versi digital dari emailnya, "kirain gak boleh nikah sama sekali?"

Sekarang Wooseok dan Sejin sedang makan siang di kantin. Jinhyuk dan Byungchan ke Seoul untuk melaporkan perkembangan senjata yang mereka kembangkan. Yohan tidak masuk hari ini, merajuk karena posisinya yang biasa menemani Jinhyuk, digantikan Byungchan yang sekalian mengecek persiapan pernikahannya.

"Bayar denda mereka," sahut Wooseok sembari membaca grup chat mereka yang ribut dengan sumpah serapah Yohan dan Byungchan saling berbalas, "dan dengan beberapa perjanjian yang disetujui presiden."

Sejin mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Ribet amat mau nikah?"

"Namanya bucin, melawan satu dunia kayaknya bakalan dilakukan."

Wooseok sekarang memandang Sejin yang sepertinya tengah berpikir, meski tidak tahu apakah sepenting ide Jinhyuk untuk membuat sistem kendali senjata nuklir dari luar angkasa atau sesederhana untuk membuat satu rim kertas coldpress harus menggunakan kayu yang seperti apa?

Namanya ilmuan, tidak akan ada yang tahu pikirannya apakah lebih ribut dari sekomplek ibu-ibu yang berghibah tentang pelakor yang telah ditambahkan bumbu fiktif agar lebih seru dihujat atau lebih sederhana dari anak umur 3 tahun.

"Tapi kalau kita nikah, kayaknya harus nunggu proyek ini selesai dan sebelum mulai tanda tangan kontrak baru." Perkataan Wooseok membuat Sejin sekarang memandangnya dan memasang wajah bodoh, pertanda kalau kebingungan. "Gue soalnya sudah nanya dan presiden gak kasih izin sesama ilmuan buat nikah kalau satu proyek."

"Hah?"

"Tunggu tahun depan gapapa kan?" Tanya Wooseok yang sekaligus menyiapkan diri jika Sejin memutuskan untuk mengamuk dengan light sabernya. "Sekalian keluarga kita punya waktu buat ketemu dan kenalan dulu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Wooseok sudah mulai membuat ancang-ancang untuk menyelamatkan diri dan memikirkan senjata di kantongnya yang masih membuat nyawanya masih selamat, setidaknya untuk tidak menjadi cacat karena kehilangan anggota tubuhnya.

Bukan respon, "oh yaudah. Bagus sih kalau begitu."

Selesai Sejin makan dan meninggalkan Wooseok untuk kembali ke ruangannya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mengurus dokumen. Tidak tahu akibat responnya seadanya itu kepada Wooseok malah membuat semua manusia yang berurusan dengan makanan di kantin tengah diintrogasi karena dicurigai memasukkan obat tertentu sehingga Sejin bersikap yang dikategorikan aneh.

Sejin sedang tidak ingin drama merespon Wooseok karena sedang sebal karena Byungchan melangkahinya. Paling muda di grup, malah paling duluan menikah. Kalau tidak kurang ajar, apa namanya? Harusnya Jinhyuk buat peraturan tidak tertulis kalau ketuanya belum menikah, anak buahnya tidak boleh menikah.

Lupa Sejin, kalau Jinhyuk mau ke Pyonyang karena menghindari Seungyoun. Meski entah mereka bertengkar seperti apa sampai-sampai perlu mendramatisir seperti ini dan secara tidak langsung menyeret yang lain untuk mengikutinya?

Jadi bulan depannya saat mereka berempat ke Seoul dengan izin khusus dari presiden (karena selama ini mereka tidak boleh meninggalkan Pyongyang secara sekaligus) untuk menghadiri pernikahan Seungwoo dan Byungchan, sebenarnya Sejin agak linglung.

Lupa dia bagaimana berinteraksi dengan manusia normal tanpa membawa-bawa sainstifik karena selama setahun ini Sejin selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang yang satu keilmuan dengannya. Kalau pulang pun, kakaknya masih agak nyambung diajak mengobrol karena masih membahas komposisi kosmetik.

"Tuh dramanya sudah mulai," Wooseok menyenggol Sejin yang membuatnya mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu dengan gelasnya, "kayaknya gue bakalan dibawa-bawa nih."

Sejin menatap Wooseok bingung. "Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Kata Yohan, dia jadi manusia over sensitif kalau dengar nama gue sama Jinhyuk dalam satu kalimat."

Sejin melengos dan menyesap minumannya. Dasar Seungyoun bodoh, bagaimana ceritanya Jinhyuk mau sama Wooseok kalau kerjaanya orang yang dituduh itu selama setahun terakhir malah membuat Sejin pusing?

Tiba-tiba ruang kerjanya penuh sama bunga tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tiba-tiba mengacak rambut Sejin kalau sedang serius berpikir dan membuatnya berakhir blank.

Tiba-tiba bangun sudah di pelukan Wooseok kalau kebanyakan begadang menyelesaikan laporan di laboratorium.

"Wooseok! Sejin! Sini deh." Panggilan Jinhyuk membuat keduanya mendekat.

Sejin bantu sedikit biar Wooseok tidak jadi bulan-bulanan boleh kan ya?

"Apaan bos?" Tanya Sejin yang heran dipanggil mendekat oleh Jinhyuk. Lalu melihat Seungyoun dan memasang wajah mengerti. "Oh ini pacarnya bos yang waktu itu dijadikan alasan buat nolak lamarannya kapten Kongyeol?"

"Apaan lamaran? Becandaanya Kongyeol emang bego," Jinhyuk ketawa, lalu memandang Wooseok, "ini tolong dijelaskan hubungannya lo sama Sejin seperti apa sama Seungyoun. Soalnya dari tadi gue kayaknya dituduh pacaran sama lo, Seok."

"Ngadi-ngadi gue sama lo?" Wooseok mendelik. "Gue mau nikah juga sama Sejin, apa pula dituduh pacaran sama lo, Jinhyuk?"

"Kapan pula gue setuju nikah sama lo?!" Sejin protes dan menyeret Wooseok untuk menjauh. "Gue kaga mau nikah, Wooseok!"

Biasanya Wooseok bakalan ketawa dan bilang Sejin gemas kalau bilang seperti itu. Bukan diam saja dan membuat Sejin gelisah. Membuatnya tanpa sadar berbicara sangat pelan dan yakin tidak akan didengar siapa pun.

"Kaga mau nikah kalau sekarang, tahun depan aja."

Mana Sejin tahu setelahnya malah ditarik Woosek untuk mendekat dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Mana Sejin peduli mendengar teriakan hardikan Byungchan karena adegan salah tempat.

Mana Sejin pikirkan cekikikan Yohan dan taruhan, lelaki itu pasti menyeret pacarnya ke kamar hotel karena sebenarnya sebal tidak bisa seperti itu di depan umum.

"Sejin," panggilan itu membuatnya pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan pandangan mereka bertemu, "sorry, kayaknya emang gue gak bisa pakai cara normal buat deketin lo."

Ah sudahlah, Sejin sendiri sudah tidak bisa dikategorikan normal karena terkontaminasi oleh Jinhyuk, Yohan dan Byungchan sebagai temannya.


End file.
